Like Me
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: [Para SoFiLeXa, Estefy Tsukino y Sweetgirl90] Quiero evitar pensar que cuando el tiempo llegue, debamos separarnos. Te quiero, pero parece que tú no a mi. ¿Qué debo hacer para ganar tu atención, Foxy? No me importa cuanto me rompas, seguiré a tu lado. [Fonnie vs Foxica] [Golden Freddy x Animatronic!Lynda M./OC]


**Summary:** Quiero evitar pensar que cuando el momento llegue, debamos apartarnos. Te quiero, pero, parece que tú no a mi. ¿Qué debo hacer para ganar tu atención, Foxy?

 **Parejas Principales:** [Triángulo amoroso Chica x Foxy x Bonnie] [Golden Freddy x Animatronic!Lynda M./OC] [Pole-Bear Humanizados. Sí, no BlasticHeart por hoy :V]

 **Rated:** +T [Porque sí]

 **Número de Capítulos:** 12/15. Aún no me decido.

 **Advertencias:** Guerra sangrienta entre Hetero y el Slash [Relación Hombre x Mujer y Hombre x Hombre respectivamente], OC insert, posible OoC [Out of Character/Fuera de personaje], Lenguaje Vulgar, Faltas Ortográficas, Muerte de más de un personaje, Escenas algo calientes, Drama y Mucha, Mucha sangre. Ah, y una Lynda Animatronic.

 **Dedicado a:** SoFiLeXa, Estefy Tsukino y SweetGirl90, que aman el Fonnie, Foxica y el Guppet respectivamente.

 **Disclaimer:** Los animatronics nada tiernos de Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenecen, si no al dios sensual de las patatas Scott Cawtton. El diseño humanizado de los animatronics son de **Pole-Bear** [Aunque tenía tentación de poner a BlasticHeart. Pero meh] . Sólo Lynda Murtons, y la basura de trama de esta historia son de mi pertenencia. No gano dinero con esto, ni lo hago con intensión de lucro. Sólo tomo prestados a los personajes por diversión.

 **Notas Finales:** Si comienzas con las mariconerías de quen este fic no te agrada te sacaré a patadas. Ya he advertido lo suficiente. Hacer back es gratis [No si usas saldo T–T]. Si no eres de eso, ¡Diviértete entonces!

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Recordaba a la perfección todo.

Desde su infancia como la pequeña Lynda Murtons de unos cortos 6 años que, murió en la pizzería de Freddy Fazbear al cometer suicidio, ahorcåndose con su cinturón de piel. Suspendida en el aire, colgada del cuello. Así perdió la vida, de manera cobarde. Su alma, sin embargo, quedó estancada en un animatronic. Una pequeña y dulce títere llamada Puppet. Ahí fue que inició todo. La primera en caer.

También recordó el cómo ayudó a aquellos cinco niños -muy a su enfermo modo. Pero los ayudó-. Aquella inocencia en esos pequeños, dåndole ternura en lo que era su frío corazón. Su felicidad arrebatada despertó algo en ella, y ese algo les dio su regalo. El regalo de la vida. Ya no estaría sola. Tendría buenos amigos.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Se hizo con una amistad de oro con el niño atrapado en Golden Freddy. Los demás también se convirtieron en su luz. Se prometió a sí misma no perderlos.

Se volvieron seis, y observaron el mundo pasar. Cinco años pasaron entonces. Puppet y Chica compartían edad humana, las dos teniendo 17. Los chicos eran de un año mayor. La pizzería tenía éxito. Los Toys eran famosos, reemplazando a sus amigos atascados. Ella hacía su trabajo en Prize Corner, la melodía de la caja musical siendo una de las pocas cosas que le hacían recordar el significado de la palabra siesta. Golden le recordaba el significado de la humanidad. Esa que había perdido. Era la lámpara que alumbraba la oscuridad de su ser. Y lo hacía de una manera tan fuerte que encandilaba.

Quizás con demaciada fuerza.

Aún así, había cosas con las que entraba en desacuerdo.

No podía creer que dos de sus amigos pelearan de manera tan sangrienta por algo tan estúpido como el amor.

Murtons calificaba el sentimiento aquello como una enfermedad. Odiaba ver a Bonnie y a Chica en una guerra sangrienta por tener la atención del apuesto pirata de cabellos rojo fuego. Que consistía desde Bonnie tocándole canciones con su guitarra, o Chica dåndole pizzas preparadas de manera especial. A veces terminaban en suaves insultos o en golpes. Murtons era la única que sabía arreglarlos. Y no le gustaba.

Foxy era tan tonto por no notar al conejo y a la polluela prácticamente ante sus pies, rogando atención.

—Lo juro, Goldie, que a veces no los entiendo.—Marionette miró a la rubia, que enviaba dagas a través de la mirada hacia el pelimorado, que conversaba con el pelirrojo a varios metros de la chica. Sus irises blancos -que poseía un curioso destello miel. Mismo destello en sus irises marrones de cuando era humana.- lucían hartos. StringaTrap le había dicho años antes -cuado ella formaba parte de la primera pizzería junto a Fredbear y StringTrap- que su actitud era distinta a la Puppet sin alma, que no tenía el tono malicioso, ni siquiera la gracia femenina. Pero ella tenía poderes sobrenaturales, algo que, de seguro el cuerpo que actualmente poseía no tenía.

Freddy dorado alzó una ceja.—¿A qué te refieres, Marion?

—En primera, odio que me digas así.—Su ojo tenía un tic ante ese mote.—Ya te he dicho que me recuerda a "Mari la catarina gay". O me llamas Puppet, o Marionette, o por mi apellido.—Suspiró cansada. Tampoco permitía que le llamaran como a Lynda.—Esos dos siempren acaban en la Morgue. Todo por Foxy. Me tienen harta. Odio curarlos mientras se quejan de sus problemas, ¡Como si fuera una pinche psicóloga!

—Eres como una madre para nosotros, Marion. Aunque seas la menor, no cambiarå lo que sentimos.—Bufó por lo bajo, molesta ante el hecho ser la menor -ella murió a los cinco y los conoció a los doce-. No notó las mejillas del de piel cobriza sonrosarse levemente. Sería mentir que le parecía encantador el puchero infantil de la azabache. Era el aire de la vieja marioneta y Murtons lo que lo confundían cual supersónico. No podía más.—Mari, y-yo...

Su posible declaración de amor fue cortada por Chica y Bonnie agarrándose de golpes de nuevo en la habitación de _Parts and Service_ , Freddy Fazbear y Foxy the Pirate inútilmente tratando de separarlos. Rodó los ojos, molesta al máximo.

— _¡Por todos los endoesqueletos!_ —El grito de Marionette se oyó por toda la pizzería. Los Toys en los cuartos de _Show Stage_ y _Kid's Cove_ sintieron horror al oír la voz llena de veneno.— _ **¿Llegará el momento en que dejen de pelear?**_

— _¡Él/Ella Empezó!_

Faltaba mucho para eso. Sólo que todavía no lo sabía.


End file.
